


Famtron 5.0

by hoody1077



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Don't Even Know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, Lactose Intolerant Keith, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Memes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), SO, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), but she doesnt come out for a while, is this how i get into the fandom, pidge is a trans girl, yeah thats fun lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoody1077/pseuds/hoody1077
Summary: A beautiful group chat fanfic no one asked for, all based off of real group chats I've been inLoverboylance: ...daddy?Dad: Lance i would prefer if you didn’tLoverboylance: daddyyyyyyDad: bye





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a meme

_ loverboylance added kogay, tshiro, memeyboi, hunkoflove, and allura to the chat _

_ loverboylance changed kogay’s nickname to keefers  _

 

**Loverboylance:** WHATS UP 

 

**Keefers:** really Lance

 

**Memeyboi:** idk what this is but its great

 

**Tshrio:** Lance, what is this for. 

 

**Loverboylance:** its a gc what else 

 

**Keefers:** can you change my name back? 

 

**Loverboylance:** nope sorry 

 

**Memeyboi:** guys we need a gc name

 

_ loverboylance has changed the groupchat name to Memey Fuckers _

 

**Memeyboi:** Perfect. I love it. Baeutiful. 

 

**Loverboylance:** baeutiful

 

**Tshiro:** baeutiful

 

**Hunkoflove:** baeutiful

 

**Allura:** baeutiful 

 

**Memeyboi:** I’m personally offended by everyone but Keith. 

 

**Keefers:** baeutiful

 

**Memeyboi:** Damnit Keef, I trusted you. 

 

**Keefers:** on a different note lance change back my name 

 

**Loverboylance:** ok

 

_ Loverboylance has changed Keefer’s name to EmoBoi _

 

**EmoBoi:** yknow what lance

 

**Loverboylance:** bet

 

**Tshiro:** Boys. 

 

**EmoBoi:** oof he brought out the dad voice

 

**Hunkoflove:** Keith, this is over text.

 

**EmoBoi:** DAD VOICE

 

_ EmoBoi changed Tshiro’s name to Dad _

 

**Loverboylance:** ...daddy?

 

**Dad:** Lance i would prefer if you didn’t

 

**Loverboylance:** daddyyyyyy

 

**Dad:** bye

 

**Loverboylance:** DAD NO COME BACK 

 

**Allura:** Lance, why am I here? 

 

**Loverboylance:** Because we are a good family and good families have groupchats 

 

**Allura:** well at least it has a bomb ass name

 

**Loverboylance:** true true 

 

**Hunkoflove:** so guys im heading to get food whos coming 

 

**EmoBoi:** i would but i have haggar for physics and she assigned a full essay due tomorrow so i gotta do that oops 

 

**Dad:** Keith, wasn’t that assigned at the beginning of this week?

 

**EmoBoi:** m a y b e 

 

**Loverboylance:** i’ll go with you hunk <3

 

**Hunkoflove:** <3

 

**Allura:** I’d like to go too, if possible?

 

**Memeyboi:** ME TOO 

 

**Hunkoflove:** Shiro?

 

**Dad:** I’ll go

 

**EmoBoi:** Shirooooo will you bring me back food?

 

**Dad:** Oh my lord, would you look at the time? I have to go...make my bed!

 

**EmoBoi:** . . .

  
**EmoBoi:** this is why mom doesn’t FUCKING love you 


	2. The Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twinkies, computers, and nudes, oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so most of this is based off of a group chat I'm actually in thats called Famtron, it was the main chat that inspired this fanfic. 
> 
> So, on that note, if Lila or Bay is reading this, its not completely accurate to our little deal but yknow what i was lazy and I didn't want to research it back up so yeah

_ (kogay → memeyboi) _

 

**Kogay** : Pidge

**Memeyboi** : wtf do you want 

**Kogay** : i didn’t break your computer

**Memeyboi** : Sure keith, sure you didn’t

**Kogay** : i have twinkies for you 

**Memeyboi** : HOW MANY 

**Kogay:** one box 

**Memeyboi** : ...alright 

**Kogay** : *little did he know that the twinkies were stale* 

**Memeyboi** : . . . 

\--

_ (memeyboi added kogay and tshiro)  _

 

**Memeyboi** : We are here to discuss the crimes of my fellow highschooler, Keith Kogayne. 

**Kogay** : seriously pidge 

**Tshiro** : Pidge, is this about your computer?

**Memeyboi** : You’re a smart one Shirogane. But yes, it is. You see, I have hard evidence that this crime was committed by our fellow gay. How, you say? Why, it’s simple! I HAD A CAMERA IN THE ROOM KEITH 

**Kogay** : shiro you better be on my side 

**Tshiro** : I don’t know, Keith, I mean, Pidge has hard evidence…

**Kogay** : i still have your nudes 

**Memeyboi** : ok i was trying to be serious but whats the story behind that?

**Kogay** : oh, shiro was trying to send nudes to Matt, like the disgusting boyfriend he is

**Tshiro** : And...I may have sent them to the dorm group chat with me, Matt, and Keith

**Memeyboi** : PFFT 

**Kogay** : i still have them. its good blackmail

**Tshiro** : Sorry Pidge, I’m going to have to take Keith’s side on this one. I can’t have my nudes exposed to an inncoent child,

**Memeyboi** : I’m not inncoent 

**Kogay** : thats true, whenever i went to his computer he had gay porn up so 

**Tshiro** : I didn’t need to know that...wait, Pidge, you never did tell me what happened to your computer?

**Memeyboi** : Keith was on it and it broke somehow. Never saw how.

**Kogay** : im telling you i didnt do anything pidge damnit 

**Memeyboi** : then why. DID IT BREAK.

**Kogay** : because you just want twinkies 

**Memeyboi** : ...You’re a smart one Kogayne. 

**Tshiro** : As much as I love watching you two be the memers you are, I have to go to work like a responsible adult 

**Kogay** : “adult” shiro youre six 

**Tshiro** : I may be six but at least I have a fucking job Keith

**Kogay** : working at McDonalds is not a job shiro

**Tshiro** : Y’know what? You weren’t saying that when you got free chicken nuggets so I’d shut your mouth little bro.

**Kogay** : a n y w a y s im gonna go get some ice cream whos with me 

**Memeyboi** : Keith aren’t you lactose intolerant

**Kogay** : we don't talk about that pidge 

**Tshiro** : Keith, you’re not getting ice cream 

**Kogay** : too late 

**Tshiro** : KEITH 

**Kogay** : its too good shiro 

**Tshiro** : I will ground you. 

**Kogay** : from what 

**Tshiro** : Your phone…?

**Kogay** : yeah i have like 14  

  
**Kogay** : have fun bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna have to up the rating on this fanfiction


	3. The Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is based off of multiple things 
> 
> yeet

\--

 

_ (Memey Fuckers) _

 

**Loverboylance:** Ms. Haggar can actually go suck a penis

**EmoBoi:** let me guess, she yelled at you for not doing your homework in class

**Loverboylance:** I would never, I would never ever...yeah 

**EmoBoi:** nice job lance

**Loverboylance:** But im still getting a B in the class! Why is she complaining???

**EmoBoi:** because you didn’t do your homework…?

**Loverboylance:** Just because you do your homework doesn’t mean you can talk on this subject, Keith.

**EmoBoi:** im just gonna leave then

**Loverboylance:** no wait where were you in class today

**EmoBoi:** i had to go to the doctors, I was sick

**HunkofLove:** YOU WERE SICK?

**HunkofLove:** drink some orange juice

**HunkofLove:** get some sleep 

**HunkofLove:** im bringing you soup

**EmoBoi:** hunk will always be such a blessing what 

 

_ (loverboylance changed his nickname to blueboy) _

 

**Blueboy:** sorry someone just called me blue and I had to 

**Blueboy:** Mullet, what did they even ask you at the doctors?

**EmoBoi:** they asked me if I was depressed, lmoa

**EmoBoi:** i told them “nah im just gay” 

**Memeyboi:** “Sir...do we have any prescriptions for that?”

**Blueboy:** “I mean...we can always put cyanide in his pixy stix?”

**Emoboi:** “nah im just sad all the time lmoa”

**Memeyboi:** “What do we have for that?”

**Blueboy:** “We still have the cyanide, sir…”

**EmoBoi:** also pidge why were you like stalking the chat 

**Memeyboi:** Because the most interesting things happen when I stalk the chat 

**Blueboy:** Keith, Hunk wanted me to tell you that hes on his way over with some soup

**EmoBoi:** tell hunk hes a blessing in all forms

**HunkofLove:** <3 awe i love you too keith

**Blueboy:** wait a second Keith...DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR BINDER?

**EmoBoi:** read 4:30 P.M.

**HunkofLove:** I’ll get him to take it off, I’m almost at his apartment anyways.

**Memeyboi:** Keith if you don’t take it off I won’t track mothman for you 

**Blueboy:** you guys one sec 

 

_ (blueboy has changed hunkoflove’s name to hunkyboi) _

 

_ (blueboy has changed dad’s name to leadboyo) _

**Blueboy:** You guys...are welcome

**EmoBoi:** i didnt ask for this lmoa 

**Hunkyboi:** I don't really mind this too much, its cute, but what about Allura?

**Blueboy:** o crap, well i’ll just skip her sorry Allura

**EmoBoi:** shes never on anyways so 

**Blueboy:** True, she probably won’t mind.

**Hunkyboi:** KEITH YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING

**EmoBoi:** oops bye guys 

 

\--

 

_ (hunkoflove → loverboylance) _

 

**HunkofLove:** I finally got Keith to sleep, he never took off his binder though. 

**Loverboylance:** did he ever give a reason why?

**Hunkoflove:** I quote, “My ribs can handle it, my crippling dysphoria can’t” 

**Loverboylance:** He hasn’t took off his binder in so long I wouldn’t be surprised if he showered in it. I’m worried, Hunk.

**HunkofLove:** ...so am I Lance. So am I. 

 

\--


	4. CHOP CHOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually kinda depressing so be careful y'all
> 
> this is based off an actual conversation between me and my friend bay, though i changed the topic of the rant since the actual rant wouldn't fit the fanfic

\--

 

( _ i’m so sorry this took so long, ive been busy with school and PSATs, but I promise I’ll try to update this at least weekly if not more. also, as a fun fact, almost everything keith says is based off of something i said in a chat, which is why i gave him my typing style.)  _

 

_ (kogay → loverboylance) _

 

_ (kogay changed loverboylance’s nickname to Blue) _

 

_ (kogay changed kogay’s nickname to Red) _

 

**Red:** hey lance? can i like...rant to you a bit?

**Red:** i don't have to if you don't want to hear but i just really need to get this out and no one else is on sorry

**Blue:** Nah man, its fine! Of course you can rant to me! 

**Red:** so...I told my mom how I was trans, y’know? And...she seemed okay with it at first, but then she started getting mad if I asked her to use he/him or to call me Keith, and when I asked her why she started going on about how she was going to “lose her daughter” and that I’m forgetting about her in all of this...and it should’ve been fine, I shouldn’t be so bothered by it but I am and I know I’m just being stupid about all this and that I should see it from her side, but at the same time I don’t know if that’s right? I don’t know if I should care at all, and it hurts me so MUCH when she calls me my dead name or uses she/her but i know that I shouldn’t complain because I should think about how she feels in it and afdsjklf;dajkf

**Red:** sorry, i just...needed to do something with all that, i’ll leave you be now 

**Blue:** No Keith, wait a sec. 

**Blue:** I can completely see why you’re so worried and why you’re really confused with all of this, but honestly, if she wants to complain, then fuck her. You deserve to be called Keith, you deserve to have people use he/him for you, and as much as shes “losing her daughter”, shes not really losing anything, You’re still the same person that you were before, but by a different name and pronouns. If she wants to complain, let her. Someday she’ll realize how shitty it is, but until then just remind her. If she gets mad, then she can go suck a peen, because she’s victimizing herself when she shouldn’t be. Everything you’re feeling is valid, Keith, and you need to realize that. It’s fine to be a little hurt that she won’t try to use the right pronouns, that she won’t try to use anything but your dead name. You don’t deserve that, Keith.

**Red:** thanks, Lance. Im sorry if you had to stay up though, i just...i didn’t want to keep that in for much longer, i didnt want to relapse or anything so 

**Blue:** Don’t apologize bro, its completely fine. It’s good to get stuff out, huh.

**Red:** you could say that, but honestly I hate feelings.

**Blue:** who doesn’t 

**Red:** who needs feelings when you can be emotionally constipated 

**Blue:** Who needs emotional constipation when you can have the beach and water

**Red:** who needs water when you have knifes 

**Blue:** Wait...what?

**Red:** what?

**Blue:** …

**Red:** chop

**Blue:** . . . . 

**Red:** chop chop bitch *chops water*

**Blue:** Keith...you can’t chop water…

**Red:** don’t ruin my dreams *continues chopping water*

**Blue:** KEITH YOUR DREAMS ARE SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criticism is always appreciated boys, and i'd love if you guys had any ideas for what i could do chapter wise! if you do, just send me the idea, either just the idea, or if you want a specific chat log on here let me know!


	5. lmoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is super short, finals are coming up and ive been super stressed, i swear i'll try harder to get more out...but this is pretty much just me writing random stuff from a group chat down and it isn't the best but it'll have to do until I can get more down

\---

 

_(Memey Fuckers)_

 

 **EmoBoi:** guys i have some great news

 **EmoBoi:** im gay

 **Memeyboi:** Keith, my brother, my man, my main buddy who believes in the amazing world of mothman with me...you’ve been out for years

 **EmoBoi:** okay but i feel more gay today so don't

 **Blueboy:** GUYS ITS 3 IN THE MORNING

  
**Blueboy:** ALSO: KEITH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMERICAN

 **EmoBoi:** oh its 3 in the morning

 **Blueboy:** HWAT TIME DID YOU THINK IT WAS

  
**EmoBoi:** i’ve been binge watching supernatural i thought it was like 10

 **EmoBoi:** sorry lmoa

 **Memeyboi:** lmoa

 **EmoBoi:** that was on purpose don’t @ me

 **Blueboy:** Keith, who

 **Blueboy:** in their RIGHT MINDS

 **Blueboy:** would fucking spell lmao

 **Blueboy:** as lmoa

 **EmoBoi:** its easier to type so me

 **Blueboy:** For once…you’re right, its so much easier to type but nO

 **Blueboy:** it is spelled LMAO and thats that

 **EmoBoi:** no

 **EmoBoi:** *chops lmao* it is lmoa

 **Blueboy:** K E I T H  

 **EmoBoi:** what

 **Blueboy:** I thought we discussed: you cannot chop water OR WORDS

 **Leadboyo:** I have work in the morning and it would please me very much if you would SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 **Leadboyo:** pardon my language

 **EmoBoi:** currently shutting up

 

\--

 

_(loverboylance → kogay)_

 

 **Blue:** he cussssed

 **Red** : oh my lordddd

 **Blue:** why are we whisperinggggg

 **Red:** i don't knowwwww

 **Blue:** well then stop messagingggggg

 **Red:** no im really bored

 **Red:** i finished season 5 of supernatural and i started season 6 and this is stressing me out you honestly do not know, like sam are you alright?????? CHILD?????

 **Blue:** Jesus christ, Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it alright? this one is very lacking size wise but I swear the next one will be longer ;-;


	6. Sanders sIDES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello yes  
> i have become re-trapped in the sanders sides fandom so  
> warning this chapter isn't too depressing but it has some undertones

\--

 

_ (Memey Fuckers) _

 

**Blueboy:** Today we have an important topic to discuss

**Blueboy:** We need to know who would represent who from the Sanders Sides

**Blueboy:**  I, of course, would be Princey

**EmoBoi:** pidge would be logic, hes the smartest one here

**Blueboy:** Hunk would be Patton because,,,cARING

**EmoBoi:** and im no one because yeah

**Blueboy:** You’re Virgil

**EmoBoi:** what

**EmoBoi:** how am i

**EmoBoi:** in any way

**EmoBoi:** Virgil

**Blueboy:** Well you’re anxious

**Blueboy:** duh

**Blueboy:** And you’re very...emo

**EmoBoi:** in what ways am i emo

**Blueboy:** you cried when my chemical romance broke up Keith

**EmoBoi:** valid point carry on

**Blueboy:** Plus Virgil is a lot more than just the anxiety and emoness, he’s protective of himself and his friends, he’s the one who makes sure everyone is safe in the end whether he realizes it or not. He’s a good guy put into a bad spotlight, he’s only the “dark” and “evil” persona because he feels as if he can’t protect himself otherwise.

**EmoBoi:** thats...deep, man

**EmoBoi:** virgil is a pretty cool character, and i do have to say that i relate to him a lot

**Blueboy:** Shiro is Thomas

**EmoBoi:** because hes the host and therefore kinda the oldest/boss

**Blueboy:** No, because he loves cartoons dang it

**EmoBoi:** oh 

**EmoBoi:** on a completely different note that idk if you really wanna hear but im gonna go into it anyways because yeah

**EmoBoi:** can you come over cause i really need a hug rn don't ask why

**Blueboy:** Yeah of course, I’ll be over in a bit

**Blueboy:** Are you alright?

**EmoBoi:** i think so, i don’t even know why i just randomly got like this, im sorry

**Blueboy:** Don’t worry, its fine :)

 

\--

 

_ (Memey Fuckers) _

 

**Leadboyo:** Hey guys, I scrolled up, is Keith feeling any better?

**Leadboyo:** I can’t be home yet because of work but as soon as I get off I’m going over.

**Blueboy:** He’s fine for right now, he’s sleeping.

**Blueboy:** We didn’t get to sleep until around 2-3 in the morning, we stayed up watching Supernatural

**Leadboyo:** Well it’s good that he’s alright, thank you for taking care of him Lance.

**Blueboy:** No problem my dude, my brother, my father…

**Leadboyo:** Lance, no.

**Blueboy:** my daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it satisfactory? ALSO I NEED IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE COMMENT SOME BELOW THANK


	7. A/N and Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

**Author:** Hey! So this is a really quick and bad update to this fic, since it's mostly an A/N, but oh well.

For those of you who don't know, I usually write this fic on my laptop. It's easier for me and I make less mistakes.

Unfortunately, the only laptop I have is my school laptop. Since school has gotten out, I don't have the laptop, therefore I can't write the fic right now.

I promise that as soon as school starts up again I'll write more, but for right now it'll be where it is.

Now, for some head canons I have because this is short (and I can. dammit)

HC #1: Keith keeps a knife flipping game on his phone. It's the only game he has, and he keeps it hidden.

HC #2: When Lance was really young, he would throw water at people out of a water bottle and call himself a water bender. No one stopped him because it was adorable.

HC #3: Keith has very dark humor, keeping depression memes on his phone.

HC #4: Keith actually understands a lot of references and jokes, but pretending not to has a funnier reaction.

HC #5: Lance says "what the holy heck 5 nipples and 1 peck" whenever he's confused. (inspired by Sanders Sides btw)

So....yeah! I'm sorry this was really short and not a real update ;-; I promise as soon as I have my laptop I'll get one written.

-Dustin


	8. (⌐▨_▨)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO HAS A LAPTOP AGAINNNN  
> this depressed guy

**_(a/n: i finally have a laptop again fjakd;k, im so sorry that it took so long but i will be update now!)_ **

 

_ \-- _

 

_ (Memey Fuckers) _

 

**EmoBoi:** so i don't have the energy to do drivers ed but i have to ahhh

**Leadboyo:** Take a mental health day then, you can do that, right?

**Blueboy:** please i don't want anYTHING bad to happen

**EmoBoi:** i cant they wont let me

**Leadboyo:** Why not?

**EmoBoi:** idk, but all they’ve let me do is sit in the nurse's office for a few minutes to calm down then sent me back to class

**Blueboy:** Try going to the counselor, shes pretty chill, she called me in to sign into something for her then let me stay in there for the rest of the class

**EmoBoi:** maybe, idk

**EmoBoi:** im just,,,,,,,fadkflhdasklfhaskj

**Leadboyo:** If you want I could always come pick you up by saying you were sick, they won’t mind and you technically are in a way.

**EmoBoi:** no its fine

**EmoBoi:** plus i only have maybe an hour left of school anyways after, ill find a way

**Blueboy:** why do I have this weird feeling that mAYBE THE REASON YOU HAVE NO ENERGY IS BECAUSE YOU DON’T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF

**EmoBoi:** idk

**Blueboy:** smh keithy boy

**EmoBoi:** it doesnt help that the monthly bish is here

**Blueboy:** weLL OF COURSE IT DOESN”T

**Blueboy:** IM GONNA COME GIVE YOU A HUG

**EmoBoi:** NO

**Blueboy:** well at least text when youre out of school so i can come fUCKING help

**EmoBoi:** /no/

**Blueboy:** k e i t h

**EmoBoi:** (⌐▨_▨)

**Blueboy:** keith, what the aCTUAL heck

**Blueboy:** kEITH.

**Blueboy:** USING EMOTICONS

**EmoBoi:** i like that one

**EmoBoi:** it looks cool

**Leadboyo:** Are we completely sure he’s not sick? Or at least in need of attention?

**Memeyboi:** I SEE THE SUNGLASSES

**EmoBoi:** nice

**Memeyboi:** brooooooooooooooooo they’re nice

**EmoBoi:** (⌐▨_▨) thanks

**Memeyboi:** (⌐▨_▨) no problem

**Blueboy:** i am,,,disgusted

**Leadboyo:** All of you have gone insane and I’m planning to never open this chat again, goodbye.

**Memeyboi:** but shiroooooo

**Blueboy:** nO DAD COME BACK

**EmoBoi:** see ya asshole

**Blueboy:** keith

**Blueboy:** /why/

**EmoBoi:** :)))))))

**Memeyboi:** i am offended keith, offended, that you didn’t show your love forf shiro

**EmoBoi:** forf

**Blueboy:** forf

**Memeyboi:** i hate yOU BOTH

**EmoBoi:** we know :)

**Blueboy:** no pidge love me :((((((((

**EmoBoi:** ive been betrayed

**Memeyboi:** lance, you’ve been forgiven

**Memeyboi:** keith

**Memeyboi:** youre on thin fucking ice

**EmoBoi:** im okay with that

**Blueboy:** nice thanks pidgeon

**Memeyboi:** you cool, you cool

**EmoBoi:** ANYWAYS im heading back to class bye

**Memeyboi:** no come back

**Blueboy:** keithhhhhhhhhhh

**Blueboy:** keithhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Blueboy:** :(((((

**Memeyboi:** hes gone

**Blueboy:** ALL AROUND ME ARE FAMILIAR FACES

**Memeyboi:** no


End file.
